fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravena Felidae/Relationships
Also see: Ravena's Relationships Kurotsubasa: Shadowlight0982 Ravena seems to care a lot for Shadow's well-being and worries greatly when he is in trouble. It is hinted that she might have feelings for him considering how much Felis enjoys flirting with Shadow. However, it is unknown whether Ravena herself is aware of this. Ravena's pet name for Shadow is "Shadow-kyun". Generalhyna Ravena is usually Bella's partner-in-crime in some pranks due to their cheeky natures. Ravena often has fun teasing Bella about her lack of a bust and often gets into childish squabbles with her. Despite this, Rave is fond of Bella. Ravena's pet name for Bella is "Bella-Chi" or "Hy-Nya". DrummerBoy4Life Ravena considers DB as a very good friend and enjoys his love for music, often dancing when DB is drumming. Ravena's pet name for him is "DB-Chan". Keybladedude Ravena admires Key for his extensive knowledge on FFW and respects him greatly. Her pet name for him is "Ani-Key". Illu andMukurowl Ravena shares a close friendship with Illu due both of them having a lot in common. For a example, them being new members, pet owners, possesing healing powers and the ability to fly. Both of them were also controlled by Rose giving them one more thing to bond over. Also, Ravena tends to assert herself as an older sister figure for Illu sometimes. Using her own experience as an older ond younger sibling, Ravena also tends to be the voice of reason for Illu's arguments with Aeon, being able to explain things from both sides. Ravena's pet name for Illu is "Illu-tan". Punnya Punnya is Ravena's beloved Winged Neko-Manju and best friend. Having raised Punnya since she was a kitten, Ravena is protective over her and loves her very much. Felis Being Ravena's split personallity, Felis and Felidae converse with each other every now and then. Since Felis is more mature and logic-driven, she often adds an opposing argument to Felidae's own decisions. Felis often refers to Felidae as DeeDee. Eventhough Felis is her dark side, Felidae does care for her not just because Felis is a part of herself but also as a separate person and values her existance despite everything. 'Team Mercernary': BloodXForXMyXRose Ravena habors some hostility towards Rose due to being a victim of her mind-control, thus bearing a grudge. Felis despises her for the same reasons. It is due to this Ravena showed little hesitation in releasing Felis during her fight with Rose. Ravena tends to either tease or insult Rose with various nicknames, the most common one being "Maid Fetish". Other nicknames include "Tater-Tots", "Ms. Hissy-Priss", "TsundeRose" and "Rosie". Despite this though they are surprisingly in sync when they fight. It is revealed by Rose in the Christmas Filler that she and Ravena have some history with each other, possibly from Ravena's time as a Rogue. Mister Grim Ravena gets along really well with Grim due being able to empathize with him as a bully victim and due to his fondness for cats as well as having many similar likes. A running gag is that Grim usually unfortunately ends up being on the receiving end of Ravena's (or any other female's) wrath due to being mistaken for Doppleman when he does his perverted antics. Grim enjoys touching Ravena's ears while Doppleman on the other hand enjoys touching Ravena's girly parts. Ravena usually calls him "Grimmy" while Doppleman is called "Pervy-Grimmy" or "PG" for short. Grim was also the first person Ravena confided in about her history with R-o-M. Naenia While Naenia and Ravena are actually close to the same age, Ravena holds some admiration for Naenia's maturity, respectfully and affectionately calling her "Nana-Oneesama " or simply "Nana-nee". Wolfey141 In regards to Wolfey, Ravena miraculously keeps forgetting him, so the first she always says to him is, "Who're you?" which pisses the hell out of him. 'Others:' Whiskasfriskas Whisk and Ravena have the typical sibling rivalry relationship. Whisk annoys and Ravena gets annoyed. However, even despite her childish persona, Ravena behaves like a mature older sister around her younger brother and cares for him very much despite everything else. Ravena will either refer to him as "Whisk", "Whisky" or "Lil'brother". Terrans Terrans and Ravena have been friends since they were nine and have stuck close with each other to the point they view each other like sisters. As a result, Ravena is very protective of Terrans and is willing to do anything to protect her even keeping Felis a secret for fear of hurting Terrans. Ravena will always affectionately call her "Terri". Reader-of-Many Ravena is well acquainted with RoM from her rogue days. She used to work for him in the past for money and also because she owes him for saving her life from the Admin. He was also the one responsible for training her powers and for the creation of Felis. Due to this, he can trigger her transformation by calling her name or with just his presence even without the removal of the bell. She is one of the few people in FFW who would rather avoid going RoM for help than meet him. RoM is the only one Ravena doesn't have a pet name for because she was forced to call him "Master" during her time training under him, much to her chagrin. RoM occasionally refers to Ravena as "MataHari". Aeon of Ragnarok Being the third born child in her family, Ravena tends to be the voice of reason and advice between Illu's and Aeon's arguments. After Aeon throws a 'big brother' tantrum, Ravena will usually be the one to talk and explain to Aeon things from Illu's point of view as a girl and from experience as an older and younger sibling. Also being older than Aeon himself (much to Aeon's shock) , Ravena is able to impose her "older sister" authority on him. She also calls him "Chokobi" to tease him as a variation of Illu calling him "Chocobo". Saintofall It could be Ravena's own experience with her own brother, but she acts very patient and sisterly towards Saint despite his immature tantrums and insults he throws at Ravena. Ravena's actions towards Saint tend to throw him off making him very flustered. It's possible that Ravena sees her own brother's proper original personality in Grim's brother. Ravena's pet name for Saint is "Toto".